¿Secuestradas?
by Momoko123
Summary: Tenian que pagar una deuda por algo que icierón en el pasado... y para eso secuestrar a las hijas del profesor Utonio ,pagara sus cuentas pendientes. Las chicas nunca se imagiaron estar secuestradas por unos guapos jovenes. que mas que secuestrarlas, les hacian...
1. Prologo

_**Demashitaa powerpuff girls z nunca me pertenecerá al igual que sus personajes ¬¬.**_

"**Prologo****"**

Tres chicas de entre 15 y 17 años, iban en auto para su casa, ya que estaban de regreso, luego de una fiesta que tuvo su amiga Robín, a la que asistieron...

Una de ellas que era la mayor, era morena de ojos verdes y un cuerpo ejercitado, su cabello estaba alborotado como si nunca en su vida se lo hubiera peinado, su piel era clara pero no tanto, media 1.70m y tenia 17 años.

La segunda que parecía ser la menor, pero en realidad era la del medio, era una rubia con dos coletas y ojos azules y piel amarilla, pero no tanto, media 1.68 y aparentaba 15 pero tena 16 años.

Y la que era la menor, era una chica de pelo pelirrojo largo asta la cintura, que lo lleva atado con un lazo rosa, ojos rosas, piel pálida, buen cuerpo, pero no tanto, medía 1.64m y tenia 15 años.

Se encontraban ablando de como la pasaron y como estuvo la fiesta... que ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que un auto las estaba siguiendo. De pronto el auto se les acerca más... asta que de pronto aumenta la velocidad y las choca... el auto en el que estaban las tres chicas se desvío de la carretera donde se encontraban andando y choca con un poste... las tres chicas quedan inconscientes por el choque y también heridas.

El auto que las choco pará de repente y pone la reversa, para llegar a donde esta el auto destrozado de las chicas con ellas inconscientes.

El auto para enfrente del coche destrozado y de él salen tres chicos, uno que era pelinegro, otro que era rubio y uno que era pelirrojo.

El chico pelinegro, tenia el pelo atado en una pequeña coleta, y un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, de sus ojos verde, era pálido, y se podía ver que tendría entre 18 o 17 años, era alto, de una medida de 1.78m, tenía un rostro serio al igual que los otros tres chicos.

El chico rubio, tenia el pelo alborotado pero bien cuidado, tenia ojos azules, su piel era amarilla, y por su cara se podría decir que tiene 16 años, pero en realidad tiene 17 años, era alto, media 1.75m, su rostro era angelical, pero estaba serio.

Y el chico pelirrojo, tenía el pelo atado en una cola baja y tenía una gorra roja, su piel era pálida, pero no tanto. Era alto pero no mas que los otros, media 1.71m y se podía decir que tenía 16 años de edad. Su rostro era calculador y serio, y estaba al igual que los dos chicos, mirando el coche destrozado.

Los tres chicos vestían de negro, pero luego se colocaron una mascara para tapar su cara, luego van al auto destrozado, abren la puerta, y sacan a las chicas, que estaban con algunas heridas grabes en sus cuerpos y también en la cabeza, ,y cuando las agarraron para llevarlas a el coche de los chicos, sus heridas se volvieron mas profundo.

Cada uno llevo a una de ellas al coche y las metieron en la parte de atrás del auto.

Luego el pelirrojo dijo:

**-Espero que esto pague nuestra deuda**.

**-No lo sé Brick** – dijo el rubio al pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Brick, mientras entraba al auto.

**-Aunque esto fue lo que nos dijo el jefe que hiciéramos Boomer**- dijo el pelinegro al rubio que respondía al nombre de Boomer, mientras encendía el auto.

**-No le llames jefe Butch, sabes que nada más estamos pagando una deuda pendiente**- dijo Brick al pelinegro que se llama Butch.

**-Secuestrar a las hijas del profeor Utonio, no se supone que estábamos saliendo de esta mierda-** dijo Butch un poco molesto

**-Si, y saldremos, solo tenemos que cumplir con las ordenes y pagaremos lo que debemos o mejor dicho lo que hicimos**- dijo Boomer mientras Butch arrancaba el auto, y se iban y con ellos las chicas que seguían inconscientes...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y aquí estoy con mi quinta historia en menos de un mes =D**_

_**¿cómo me quedo el prologo? (?) **_

_**Estoy enganchada en otra historia, que mi "imaginación" se le ocurrió ¬¬ **_

_**voy a tratar de continuar esta historia lo antes posible.**_

_**Bueno asta pronto **_

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Secuestradas?

_**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes ¬¬, y esta historia le pertenece a mi imaginación bonita XD.**_

_**Este cap va dedicado a Una-demente-suelta por se mi unico review, espero te guste... y tambien espero que les guste a mis lectores XD**_

**Sin mas...**

_**Continuación...**_

**hammm...**- bostezo la chica pelirroja abriendo los ojos- **!pero que mierda¡**- grito sorprendida, abriendo los ojos a más no poder. Estaba en una habitación muy oscura, no podía ver mucho, solo cuatro paredes y un pequeño rayo de luz, que salia del techo de esa oscura habitación. Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que ¿porqué estaba atada a una silla junto con sus dos hermanas?, que recién se dio cuenta de que estaban alado de ella, y dormidas.- **!chicas despierten¡- **grito con su vos temblorosa. Pero luego recordó algo de lo que había pasado. Recordó algo chocando con ellas y luego el poste, y después todo se volvió oscuro... y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- **o por dios santo chicas despierten- **susurro para sus adentros-** !NOS HAN SECUESTRARON¡- **grito a todo pulmón consciente de que uno de sus secuestradores podría venir callarla, o tal ves torturarla en el proceso, y también que sus hermanas podrían despertar. No podía mentir, en este momento se encontraba realmente asustada, y si era por ella se pondría a llorar ahora mismo.

En ese momento no le importo su maldito orgullo de hermana menor, ella no acostumbraba a llorar... pero a quien le importaba eso en ese momento... Habían sido secuestradas, y no sabía lo que los secuestradores querían de ella y sus hermanas... Tal ves dinero, ya que su papá ganaba mucho... y si era eso, que pasaba si las torturaban o amenazaban con torturarlas a su padre... ese pensamiento la asusto mucho, que clase de torturas le harían mientras seguían secuestradas... no quería pensar en eso ahora, tendría que buscar una forma de escapar mientras estaban allí... aunque sus posibilidades de escape eran mínimas, ya que solo habían cuatro paredes y una entrada que no podía ver por la posición de espaldas que tenía, pero que seguro tendría que haber una ya que ¿cómo las dejaron allí sus secuestradores o secuestradoras, si no había entrada? Eso si era una pregunta estúpida.

En ese momento su hermana Bellota, quien era pelinegra de ojos verde, y también la mayor de las tres, empezó a parpadear... estaba despertando, de repente abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, su mirada se enfoco en Burbuja que era la rubia de ojos azules, y era la del medio... que todavía seguía dormida, y Bombon quien era la pelirroja de ojos rosas y la menor de las tres, y era la que había despertado antes.

**-Bombon POV-**

Al fin una de mis hermanas estaba despierta ¡gracias a dios!. Me la quede mirando con mi cara de nerviosismo y miedo, esa cara que pongo cuando tengo miedo o estoy asustada, o las dos cosas directamente.

Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, de que estábamos secuestradas, porque su mirada cambio al verme, de una media adormilada, a una seria... es mirada que dice "_ya se lo que pasa_".

**Bellota nos han secuestrado...**- susurre, fue un milagro que escuchara lo que había susurrado ya que mi vos era muy pequeña cuando lo dije... su mirada cambio de seria a una de sorpresa total, esperen un minuto, que se pensaba que estábamos asiendo aquí entonces, puso su mirada de "_ya se lo que pasa_" pero en realidad ella no sabía nada de lo que esta pasando.- **Bellota nos han secuestrado...** – lo dije más alto esta ves, y ella seguía con su shock. Pero luego se notaba pensativa, y miraba la cuerda que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo pegándola a la silla, estos secuestradores/as, se olvidaron de taparnos la boca, para no gritar o algo parecido, lo que me ase pensar, que no nos taparon la boca porque estamos muy lejos de alguna persona o casa, y aunque gritemos nadie nos va a escuchar.

En este momento ya estoy al borde de las lágrimas... estamos secuestradas, y ahora ¿cómo vamos a salir de esta? Tengo que hacer un plan de escape mientras nos encontremos aquí.

**Como es eso, de que estamos secuestradas Bombon...**- sus palabras eran un susurro audible y se notaba a millas que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas al igual que yo, ella al ser la hermana mayor supongo que tendría que hacerse la fuerte para animarnos y todo eso... y también supongo que no lloraba por su orgullo. Ella miro a Burbuja, quien estaba parpadeando, ¡o dios, Burbuja se esta despertando!

Mi hermana abrió sus ojos celestes de a poco, levantando su cabeza que descansaba, con su pera en una parte de su pecho. Luego de eso abrió los ojos y miro a Bellota, quien la estaba mirando con su Shock que seguía en ella, ¿era la única menos asustada aquí, o qué?¿la única más madura de las tres? Bueno respondendo a esas preguntas, yo diría Si a las dos.

Luego de que ella mirara a Bellota, se volteo y me miro a mi con su semblante de no entender nada de lo que pasaba, pidiéndome una explicación seguramente, pero al no salirme las palabras y ella no obtener respuesta de ambas, miro a su alrededor. Ella cuando esta asustada o se asusta, pone una cara de terror... terror enserio, frunció el seño, y luego me miro a mí con su cara de terror que asta me asusto más de lo que estaba ya, y supongo que ahora viene la ola de preguntas tontas, porque no se da cuenta de lo que pasa...

**¿Qué pasa Bombon?¿donde estamos?¿porqué estamos atadas a sillas?, no entiendo nada...-** se los dije, mi hermana es un poco lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero seguramente ya supuso más o menos lo que pasa.

**Burbuja nos han secuestrado...**- repetí por cuarta ves.

Su rostro se puso de terror a miedo absoluto, seguramente pensara lo mismo que yo sobre si nos van a torturara o algo parecido.

**¿Qué vamos a hacer?**- pregunto mi hermana Bellota, ya salida del shock, seguramente.

**No... no lo se Bellota, supongo que... estamos muy lejos de una casa... o un persona, ya que no... no nos taparon la boca con algo... **-dije con mi vos todavía temblorosa-** no se si hay posibilidades... de... de poder escapar,... se que hay una salida por algún lado... o al me... al menos supongo eso...**- fruncí el seño, yo no suponía que había una salida, en realidad sabia que había una salida de este cuarto, no se por que dije eso...

**Tenemos que... que salir de... de aquí...**- la voz de mi hermana Burbuja era temblorosa, yo sabía que era la que más miedo tenía en este momento... en realidad todas tenemos mucho miedo... pero yo se que el mido no sirve de nada aquí, tenemos que buscar una salida, tal ves si grito o algo aparecerá uno de los secuestradores, o y que pasa si nos dejaron aquí para que muriéramos de hambre, y así tener una muerte segura y con sufrimiento para nosotras, mientras los muy maldito disfrutaban de su vida y todo eso... No, no se quien sería tan cruel para hacer eso...

gritare... gritare con todas mis fuerzas si es necesario, necesito saber donde hay una salida de este lugar, y también si están los secuestradores.

**Chicas necesito gritar, para saber por donde entraron los secuestradas, para dejarnos aquí...-** descarte la parte, de que ellos nos podrían haber dejado aquí he irse si importarles como estamos.-** necesito saber por dond...- **fui interrumpida, por una puerta atrás de nosotras abriéndose y rechinando de lo oxidada que estaba seguramente, sentí pasos e inmediatamente les susurre a mis hermanas que se hicieran las dormidas, y eso hicieron al igual que yo.

_**Continuara...**_

_Gracias por el revew de:_

**_Una-demente-suelta_**

_Vieron que no me demore mucho XD_

_Y bien:_

_¿cómo me quedo el cap?_

_¿les gusto?_

_¿tengo que mejorar algo?_

_¿Se merece un review?_

_¿soy un asco escribiendo?_

_Todas esta preguntas me las pueden responder con ya saben que, y empieza con R..._

_¿Reviews?_


	3. FLASH BACK DE BRICK

**Brick P.O.V**

**-Flash Back-**

_Estábamos yo y mis hermanos trabajando en la cafetería, fue un trabajo que obtuvimos con suerte, ya que teníamos varios antecedente por robo y esas cosas... la cafetería "Grey" era un lugar muy concurrido por las personas con dinero... según mis hermanos, pero la verdad era que yo pensaba que esas personas eran gente normal, familias normales como cualquier otra._

_Podría decirse que la cafetería era de dos pisos, bien decorada claro, el piso de abajo era mi favorito por la decoración, estaba pintado de un rojo muy oscuro, tanto que parecería marrón, muebles que a simple vista parecerían viejos, pero todos los que trabajaban allí sabían que cada años compraban muebles, que parecían viejos pero eran recién hechos y con la mejor madera, ahí era donde trabajaba yo junto con mi hermano Boomer, yo atendía a los clientes junto con él. Butch trabajaba como mesero, por lo que la mayoría de las veces estaba en la cocina, esperando por los platos, y todas esas cosas de meseros. Bueno el piso de arriba no lo veía mucho, pero recuerdo que era de color celeste y los muebles parecían ser más modernos, pero a mí no me gustan mucho que digamos._

_Bueno recuerdo que ese día, estaba nublado, pero no era de esos días que iban a llover, no, si no mas bien nublado, de esos que se despejar rápido, y que luego de un tiempo aparece el sol... estábamos a sábado, comienzo de fin de semana, donde habían más cliente, que los comienzos de semanas..._

_Yo estaba atendiendo clientes, y también mi hermano Boomer, veía también que a lo lejos mi hermano Butch, estaba entregando uno capuchinos, a dos ancianas que ya deberían estar a la edad de ochenta o tal ves noventa años, bueno por eso mismo mis hermanos pensaban que venía gente con dinero asta de sobra, a este lugar, al ser la mayoría de los clientes gente mayo (digo mayor de 60 o 70 años) ya jubilada y con tanto dinero que no saben en que gastar, y gastan más de 5 dolares por una sola tacita con un capuchino, quien no pensaría que tiene dinero. En realidad este lugar no solo era una cafetería, si no que también era un restaurante, con las mejores comidas de la zona, al igual que el capuchino. Por lo cual varias familias o personas venían para haca._

_Bueno vasta de recordar el restaurante..._

_Bueno estábamos con nuestros respectivos trabajos, como siempre... asta que de pronto algo inusual pasa, una limusina de aproximadamente 4 ventanas de largo (Es como cualquier limusina solo que esta tiene cuatro ventanas), se estaciono enfrente de la cafetería-restaurante Grey. Yo reconocería esa limusina a kilómetros de distancia, esa era la limusina de la mafia de Him-Jojo, a la que una ves trabajamos, y que una ves nosotros la consideramos una familia (que no era) para nosotros, ya que al ser huérfano junto con mis hermanos, ellos nos agarraron de las calles, y nos metieron en los robos de cosas valiosas, y todo eso, mientras ellos nos ofrecían un techo para vivir, en ese entonces tenía apenas 5 años, creo, y comencé con los robos a mis 8 años, pero en ese entonces, me usaban como una distracción, solo cometí robos mayores cuando apenas tenía 12 años. Pero abandonamos eso cuando tenía 14 años, por algo que hicimos, que no me gusta recordar mucho que digamos._

_De la limusina bajo Papá-Him como lo llamaba yo y mis hermanos de broma, ya que siempre nos regañaba por las bromas que habíamos hecho a todo el personal, él ya era viejo como de 50 años, aunque aparentaba menos, tenia pelo castaños corto, y sus ojos eran marrón rojizo, como las paredes del primer piso de la cafetería-restaurante._

_Él bajo de la limusina y se dirigió caminando junto con sus "guardaespaldas" personales que eran como 5 personas, que nada más tenían músculos exagerado (muy exagerados diría yo), vestidos todos de negro al igual que Papa-Him._

_Caminaba tranquilamente como si nadie se diera cuenta de que era un jefe de la mafia más poderosa de este país (Japón). Bueno debo admitir que yo sentía (sentía) un poco de miedo de que estuviera aquí, después de lo que sucedió ase dos años._

_Mire a mis hermanos, que ya dejaron lo que estaban asiendo (como yo), para ver como Him entraba tranquilamente, sospecho que Butch debe estar sintiendo algo de miedo(solo lo sospecho, ya que él dice que es y también se comporta como el más rudo de los tres), y no lo niego de Boomer que es el más sensible de los tres, en cosas emocionales. _

_Cuando Papa-Him entro al local, paso una miradita por todo el lugar, y cuando localizo a mis hermanos y a mí, sonrío, con esa sonrisa siniestra que era característica de él, y que te deba escalofríos en el cuerpo._

_Nos izo señales, de vallamos con el, con sus dedos._

_Mire a mis hermanos de nuevo, ellos asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, y luego le dije a otra persona que trabajaba aquí que atendiera, a mi cliente, mientras yo iba junto con mis hermanos a donde estaba Him._

_**Pero miren como han crecido...-**Nos dijo con su vos que casi sonaba como si fuera una mujer la que hablaba, no un jefe de la mafia. En realidad cuando comenzamos con eso de trabajar para la mafia y conocimos a Papa-Him y oímos su vos pensamos que era un hombre gey, o marica como quieran llamarlo.- **Están mas grande de lo que recuerdo-** nos dijo, mientras nos observaba de arriba a abajo, todavía sigo creyendo que es gey por lo que su mirada me incomoda-** Vengan mis niños a un lugar más privado, tengo que hablar algo serio con ustedes tres, y creo que no estamos en el lugar correcto...**- Mientras decía esto, miraba para atrás de nosotros, donde seguramente los clientes habían dejado de hablar para escuchar nuestra conversación- **vamos...**- dijo luego, y sus "guardaespaldas-mastodontes" nos empujaron afuera, de el local. En ese momento sabia que no nos esperaba nada bueno, por las palabras " privado y hablar " pero supuse que nos ofrecería un trabajo o algo por el estilo, o si no directamente no iba a dar una muerte dolorosa, que seguro escaparíamos antes, como siempre hacíamos cuando teníamos problemas._

_No nos resistimos a los agarres que nos proporcionaban los "guardaespaldas-mastodontes", sabíamos y él sabía que nosotros teníamos fuerza para vencer a estos patanes musculosos y a más, por lo que era otra cosa por lo que no nos importaba que nos intentaran matar o algo parecido._

_Nos llevaron al auto, y nos metieron después de que Him se acomodara en su asiento, luego nos acomodamos nosotros también en frente de Him, y él dijo:_

_**Les tengo un trabajo, y no acepto un no como respuesta...**-dijo- **ya se todo sobre ustedes los he estado siguiendo de cerca luego de lo que me hicieron...**-lo ultimo lo susurro, pero ahora el problema era que él no había estado siguiendo, eso significaba que seguramente conocía donde vivíamos, a nuestros amigos que eran pocos, y los hicimos trabajando en "Grey", a donde íbamos, y todas esas cosas que un acosador ase, por que eso era Him, al igual que el jefe de la mafia- **tengo muchas cosas que puedo hacerles, y ya saben a que me refiero... necesito un ultimo trabajo, y los dejare tranquilos, además de perdonarlos por lo que me hicieron...- **esa parte de dejarnos tranquilos me gustaba, dejaría a nuestros amigos en paz, al igual que a nosotros, para siempre... no lo pensé más y dije:_

_**Que tipo de trabajo...**- cuando lo dije mis hermanos me vieron, yo era el más maduro de los tres, y siempre tomaba la palabra aunque sea el menor de los tres. Ellos al igual que yo, habíamos prometido no hacer ningún trabajo para la mafia nunca más, luego de lo que hicimos..._

_**Uno muy sencillo... tal ves demasiado sencillo, bueno al menos para mí y mis hombres...**-dijo, luego agarro tres carpetas, que estaban a su la, una rosa, una verde y una azul, me imagino que deben ser los expedientes de algunas peronas- **esto son los expedientes de las chicas a las que secuestraran**- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_**¿Secuestrar?**- preguntaron mis hermanos Butch y Boomer, yo casi lo pregunto pero me contube, y él nos paso las carpetas_

_**Nosotros no secuestramos Him, nosotros robamos... es para lo único que nos entreno-** digo, y lo miro con mi cara seria, mis hermanos asienten con la cabeza, en respuesta a que están de acuerdo con migo en eso-** además no asemos eso ahora**-digo _

_**Siempre tan inteligente Brick** -sonríe- **pero este trabajo se los estoy dando a ustedes porque tienen habilidades que me sirven para ello...**-dijo- **Tú, por ejemplo, eres el inteligente, cuando empezaste a robar, siempre asías estrategias y guiabas a tus hermanos para que el plan que tenias, saliera a la perfección** -me mira y continua- **esa habilidad puede servir para varias cosas en este caso, podrías planear algo por si la policía los encuentra, o donde se podrían quedar, etcétera...**-Sonríe de nuevo-** ustedes chicos tendrán que seguir la ordenes de su hermano, porque también tienen habilidades que sirven para esto** -le dijo a mis hermanos- **son perfectos para esto, además es muy sencillo, secuestraran a estas personas -**nos entrega las carpetas- **las llevaran a algún lado lejos de aquí, luego llaman a su padre y le piden, que les de lo que dice en la carpeta... bueno en realidad no les tengo que explicar nada, todo esta ahí escrito y resumido totalmente lo que tienen que hacer en esa carpeta que tienen cada uno -**respira-**solo haganlo y no los seguiré nunca más, ni tampoco les pediré nada, en los expedientes hay dinero como para tres mese, así que, ¿qué dicen?-** nos pregunta, en ese momento miro a mis hermanos, ellos asienten cuando los miro._

_**Esta bien Him, lo aremos solo por que nos dejes en paz **-dije con mi voz seca. _

_**Uy, que bien** -dijo- **ahora salgan de mi auto- **grito._

_Bajamos de su auto y luego el tranco la puerta, arrancaron el auto y se fueron._

_Luego de eso miramos nuestras carpetas donde decía, que teníamos que hacer, secuestrar a Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota... las hijas del profesor Utoniom._

_Planeamos como hacerlo en casa, ese mismo día nos fuimos del trabajo más temprano... claro que le dijimos al jefe, que teníamos asuntos familiares, y que no trabajaremos por unas semanas._

_En el expediente habían 10.000 dolares, esto sirve para mantener a alguien por lo menos un año, Him es un exagerado. _

_El expediente decía donde vivían, y lo que harían en esta semana, pero nosotros planeamos seguirlas asta la fiesta de una tal Robin, y luego de que ellas se fueran de esa fiesta la seguiríamos y las chocaríamos. El plan salio a la perfección, y las trajimos a una casa abandonada que esta a 35 kilómetros de la ciudad, y no hay casas a su alrededor además de estar en un bosque. por lo que si gritan o escapan por ayuda o algo, no las encontrara, en este momento están inconscientes en el zutano de la casa. Es un alivio porque seguramente cuando una de ellas se despierte, va a gritar._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

_**Continuara...**_

_Hola a todos XD este cap lo hice para que más o menos entendieran lo que tienen que hacer los chicos, por si no entendía =D luego colocare algo más, para que entiendan mejor =D._

_Vieron que me salió largo, ni yo misma me creía, que iba a salir así de largo ¬¬ fue un milagro *·*_

_tal ves mi inspiración esta saliendo más rápido de lo que creí O.O se saldrá de control y luego matare a todos con mis historias o.O Muajajajajajajaja 0.0_

_bueno tengo que agradecer o reviews de:_

**_-karito_**

**_-PowerFan_**

**_-Kiara00_**

**_-Jek-scarlet_**

_este cap va dedicado a ustedes, espero les guste XD y también a mis lectores =D_

_**bueno me despido asta la próxima XD**_

_¡Reviews!_


End file.
